


take a different version and try it on for size with everybody that I know

by xElizax



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Kevin Day, Eventual Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, F/M, Kevin Day Centric, Kevin is a bisexual disaster, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xElizax/pseuds/xElizax
Summary: Kevin Day is a bisexual disaster and The Foxes are all attractive.Or: How Kevin Day got it on with the entire Palmetto Exy team, one at a time.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Allison Reynolds, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Nicky Hemmick, Kevin Day/Seth Gordon, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Matt Boyd/Kevin Day/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, background Jean Moreau/Jeremy Knox, eventual Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker
Comments: 34
Kudos: 255





	1. Seth

In the Raven’s Nest nobody was allowed to date. It could distract from the game and so nobody dated anyone.  
People still had sex with each other. As it was a good way to release some steam and make sure sexual tensions didn’t disrupt Exy, nobody really batted an eye when Exy players of any gender rolled through the sheets.  
Kevin had participated of course. Any touch that wasn’t cruel had been welcome and he had learned to view sex as just another desire his body had that he needed to take care of to perform his best on the court.

He had also realized that his sexual orientation was essentially people who were good at Exy.  
Seth was mediocre at best, yet he was still currently slamming Kevin into the wall of the inner court and biting kisses into his mouth.

The Foxes had just lost their first game with Kevin as an assistant coach and even though Kevin had predicted it, he was still angry.  
Seth was angry as well, but whether it was at Kevin or the game Kevin didn’t know. It didn’t matter. 

Kevin pressed back against Seth, running his hands down his freshly showered back. His shirt was somewhere behind them on the floor. 

“Hate you so much”, Seth hissed the words into Kevin’s mouth.  
“You’re a terrible player”, Kevin replied as his hands slipped between Seth’s jeans and underwear, palming his ass. “I’m ashamed to be your coach.”  
“Assistant coach”, Seth breathed into another rough kiss.

Kevin could feel himself growing harder by the second, especially when Seth started undoing his jeans.  
Kevin kneaded Seth’s ass. “I don’t need to be head coach to tell you that your foot work sucks, your shots lack precision and your rebound shots are a fucking joke.”, he said, a little breathlessly  
They both stepped out of their jeans and Seth snarled: “You may not be head coach but you can give me some head. Really need you to shut the fuck up”

Kevin didn’t need to be asked twice.  
“Get ready to learn something, you sure as fuck don’t listen to me at practice, maybe you’ll pay attention now”  
“Just shut up and blow me Day!”  
Seth was just as hard as Kevin and when Kevin put his lips on Seth’s dick, Seth hissed in a breath and buried his hands in Kevin’s hair.  
Kevin had learned some tricks to giving head in the Nest and he was determined to give Seth the best blow job of his life, just so he would finally learn that no matter if it came to sex or Exy, Kevin would always give him a run for his money.  
God, Kevin hated him so much.

Suppressing his gag reflex Kevin took Seth deeper and hollowed his cheeks.  
Above him, Seth cursed and Kevin grew even harder.  
He bopped up and down Seth’s cock faster and faster, pre-cum spilling onto his tongue. Not wanting to wait anymore for his own pleasure, Kevin took his own cock in his hand and started jacking himself off.

Kevin’s whimper at finally getting some stimulation down there was drowned out by Seth’s dick and Kevin knew they’re both close.  
It figured that Seth would be that kind of asshole that doesn’t give a warning before coming, so it only took a few seconds before Kevin was swallowing. His own orgasm rushed through him and he finished seconds after Seth.

They were both out of breath as Kevin pulled off of Seth and got to his feet.

Kevin pulled on his underwear and jeans, tucking himself in.  
“So that mouth is good for something other than screaming at us”, Seth said. Kevin was sure it’s supposed to sound scathing, but Seth was so out of breath it just sounded like a statement.  
“If you had listened to me screaming at you we would have fucking won”, Kevin scoffed.  
“Fuck you, Day”, Seth shot back.  
Kevin just raises his eyebrows. Hadn’t he just fucking done that?  
“You really don’t pay any fucking attention”  
And with that he pulled on his shirt and left the inner ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This is the first fanfiction I ever posted in English so please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> This will have seven chapters in total and I will post once a week on Saturday.
> 
> Let me know what you think or just scream to me about Kevin Day :)


	2. Allison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's February 22nd which means it's Kevin's birthday :D  
> It's also Saturday which means there's a new chapter!  
> I hope you enjoy :)

Kevin had never experienced the fall banquet as anything other than a player. It may not have been fun, raven synchrony and Riko at his side eliminating any chance at that. But Kevin had known his place and known where he belonged.  
Now, he was an assistant coach and he was jealous of every single player currently occupying the JD Campbell Tornadoes’ court which had been turned into a dining hall of sorts.  
Kevin hadn’t wanted to come but Wymack had made it clear to him that the entire team was going and Kevin was part of that team now.  
He really didn’t want to talk to any member of the other teams. He knew they would bring up his so-called skiing accident and how terrible it was that he couldn’t play anymore. As if Kevin didn’t know that himself. He had started training with his right hand in secret but he was nowhere near where he had once been and it was frustrating to say the least.  
So in order to avoid any unwanted conversation, Kevin had taken a seat between Seth and Allison. They had been fighting on the entire bus ride over and had broken up (for the uptenth time) twenty minutes from the stadium.  
Kevin was sure neither of them wanted to talk to the other right now so he was just taking advantage of being their buffer.

Seth had started flirting with one of the Tornadoes backliners and Allison was sending him death glares, her winged eyeliner sharp enough to cut a man. Apparently she was considering just that.  
Kevin was understandably nervous when she turned her attention to him.  
“You know Kevin, you look good tonight”  
“Thanks”, Kevin said. “So do you”  
Allison always looked amazing but she had dressed to the nines tonight. Her long blond locks were put up in a lazy updo that showed off her neck and a few stray strands perfectly framed her face.  
Her make-up was flawless as always. The aforementioned eyeliner made her grey eyes twinkle with barely contained anger and her red lipstick matched her low cut dress perfectly.

Allison gave him a smile and rested a perfectly manicured hand on his biceps.  
Kevin could feel Seth’s eyes burning into his back - Allison had gotten his attention which was most definitely what she was after even though she was currently flirting with Kevin.

“You should come to my dorm room when this is over”, she said.Kevin grinned, glad for the distraction. “Actually you should come to my flat”, he said, leaning forward and whispering into her ear. “No one to distract us”

+++

Kevin hadn’t really expected anything to come of his little flirt with Allison. She had made Seth jealous and he hadn’t thought about Riko or his broken hand for a while. A win-win in his book.  
So when there had been a knock on his door later that night he was a little surprised to see Allison standing there.

“So, are we gonna do this or not?”  
Kevin smiled a little and closed the door behind her, pressing her against the firm wood and letting his eyes wander down her body. She wasn’t wearing her dress anymore, but an equally read sweatshirt that accentuated her boobs just as perfectly and black leggins that he thought he recognized from the Foxes’ gym sessions.  
He remembered how she squatted in those with weights across her shoulders and his cock was immediately interested.

Kevin leaned forward and kissed her red lips softly. “I think we should”  
That was all Allison needed. “Good” she said and grabbed his shirt kissing him back harder.  
One hand wandered down his chest and Kevin shuddered.  
She started unbuttoning his shirt and he helped her take it off. Her hands were immediately on his chest again as they started kissing more and more desperately.

Kevin’s hands closed around her waist and he moaned as she caressed his sides in turn. He was growing hard in his boxers and from where Allison was pressed against him she had to notice.

“Bedroom”, she murmured in the few seconds their lips were apart so that they could both suck in some air.  
Taking advantage of his position, Kevin wrapped his hands around her thighs and lifted her up. Allison got with the program immediately and held onto his waist with her legs so that he could carry her.  
It took a while for them to get to the bedroom, because they kept on making out and Kevin didn’t want to risk dropping her or stumbling into a wall.

When they finally reached his bedroom he set her down on his bed gently.  
She looked at him and smirked. “That’s how it’s gonna be, Day?”  
Kevin shrugged, but there was a little smirk on his lips too.  
“What did you have in mind, Reynolds?”

She leaned up, her hands behind his neck and slowly pulled him down. They kissed again, a bit slower than before and then Allison whispered in his ear like he had done to her at the banquet.  
“I wanna ride you”  
He certainly wasn’t going to say no to that.

Kevin kissed her again and then they switched positions so that he was on his back. Allison kissed his neck and then went down his body with her lips. Kevin was surprised that she didn’t leave any lipstick smudges but Allison never settled for anything but the best.  
Her lips reached his jeans and she closed her fingers around the obvious bulge in his jeans.  
“Someone’s excited”  
Kevin huffed. “Allison, this can’t honestly be a surprise for you”  
“Oh it isn’t”, she smirked. And with that she pulled down his pants and boxers in one go.  
His cock sprang free and Allison ran one of her red fingernails along a prominent vein. Kevin moaned.  
“You’re wearing way too many clothes”, he said.  
The smirk hadn’t left her face. Allison Reynolds knew exactly what kind of effect she had on men - and women if Renee’s looks were anything to go by - but she obligingly took off her sweater, showing off a silky gold bra.  
“God damnit”, Kevin muttered under his breath.  
He sat up and got his hands on the bra clasp. He needed to get his hands on her breasts yesterday.  
Still he waited until she had nodded okay to unclasp her bra and throw it to the side. His long fingers closed around her boobs and now it was her turn to moan.  
Kevin caressed them both before closing his fingers around her hard nipples.  
She actually arched her back when he played with them and Kevin was silently smug.  
He also knew the effect he had on women - and men.

“Kevin”, she gasped. “I need to … I want to …”  
Kevin nodded and took his hands back, and used them to push down her leggins and (matching) panties.  
She reached for his cock again while his fingers closed around her hips, just centimeters away from her wet heat.  
“Condom?”, she asked and Kevin stretched until he could reach the nightstand and got out a foil packet. Allison took it from his fingers and ripped it open.  
Kevin’s hands wandered up and down her sides while she expertly pulled the condom over his aching cock.  
“Fuck, I can’t wait to fuck you”, he said, as she carefully got up on her knees.  
“Who says you’re running this show, Day?”

Kevin was ready for a rejoinder but then she sank down on him and all coherent thought left his brain.  
“Fuck you’re big”, Allison moaned when she was fully seated on him.  
“Move”, Kevin begged and Allison obliged, both of them desperate.

Allison moved faster and faster and Kevin started meeting her thrusts, both of them moaning and racing towards that sweet, sweet finish.  
When Allison slowed down - they were both sweaty and she seemed to be getting tired - Kevin moved one of his hands from her waist and started rubbing that little nub at the top of her pussy.  
“Kevin!”, Allison’s head fell back and it barely took a couple circles of his fingers until she was screaming out her climax.  
Kevin followed not long after, pleasure rushing through him, moaning out her name as he filled up the condom.

He took a minute to catch his breath before sitting up, kissing her stomach, each breast in turn and then her mouth.  
“And this is why I didn’t want to come to the dorm”  
Allison kissed him back before sitting up.  
“Thanks for the ride, Kevin”, she said, still a little breathless but the smirk on her lips was satisfied.  
Kevin didn’t have to consider his response long. “You’re welcome, Allison”


	3. Nicky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back and happy leap day!  
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter :)

The base of Eden’s Twilight’s horrible EDM music was still pounding in Kevin’s head as Andrew was driving them to the house in Columbia. 

Kevin had rested his head against the passenger window. He wasn’t really drunk. The music had given him a headache already and he really didn’t want to add vodka to the mix. 

The cousins were cracker high and Aaron and Nicky were also both in varying states of tipsy. Andrew was off his meds and his happy demeanor was gone as he parked the car.

Even with the alcohol and cracker dust coursing through his system it wouldn’t be long before he crashed so it wasn’t a surprise when he didn’t stop on his way to his bedroom. Aaron followed suit and both twins closed their respective bedroom doors behind themselves.

Nicky flopped down onto the couch.

As that was Kevin’s bed for the night, he sat down in one of the armchairs to wait until Nicky tucked in.

Kevin realized that they hadn’t ever really been alone, just the two of them.

Nicky was always hanging around with the twins and therefore with Kevin by default. But because Andrew was constantly at Kevin’s side and apart from Exy they didn’t share many similarities there weren’t that many opportunities for Kevin and Nicky to do anything together just the two of them.

“You know”, Nicky said, grabbing a pillow and wrapping his arms around it. “Erik and I made a list”

“Of what?”, Kevin asked, but Nicky’s smirk gave him a good hint as to what he was in for.

“Celebrities we’re allowed to have sex with if we ever get the chance”

Kevin considered who would be on his list. Unsurprisingly, he came up with a collection of Exy players.

“Hm, and who’s on yours?”, Kevin asked.

“A few people”, Nicky said, still smirking. “But you’re number three”

Kevin should have seen that one coming.

“Crossed anyone of yet?”

Nicky frowned a little. “No”, he said, drawing out the o.

“Pretty sure most people on there don’t even like guys. Like you for example”

Now it was Kevin’s turn to smirk.

He got off the armchair and walked towards the couch sitting down next to Nicky. He took Nickys face in his hands. 

Nicky looked shocked but his eyes were also locked on Kevin’s lips. 

“Lots of Exy players are closeted”, Kevin said, his voice. “It’s easier to be heterosexual” 

Now, Nicky looked up, staring into Kevin’s face in surprise.

“Can I kiss you?”, Kevin asked.

Nicky nodded, immediately.

“I will tell Erik every juicy detail though”

“He would be okay with this?”

Nicky nodded again. “While we’re in different countries we’re in an open relationship. Guy has needs, you know?”

Kevin chuckled and let his eyes roam over Nicky’s body appreciatively. “Oh yes, I definitely know”

In the end, it wasn’t Kevin who kissed Nicky. Following that statement, Nicky pressed his lips onto Kevin’s and climbed into his lap. Kevin wrapped his arms around the smaller man and gave back as good as he was getting. 

Nicky’s hand moved to the buttons of Kevin’s shirt but Kevin took his hands into his own to stop him.

“Not here”, he said. “Your cousins are just upstairs”

“Right”, Nicky said and took a steadying breath. “My room?”

It was more than a question of where to move this. Nicky was asking if Kevin was sure that there should be a  _ this _ , that Kevin actually wanted to go further than making out with Nicky.

Kevin had of course always recognized that Nicky was handsome. His smooth brown skin, just a little darker than Kevin’s, the athletic build and his dazzling smile were hard to miss.

And while Kevin knew that Nicky fooled around with guys on campus - he wasn’t exactly quiet about it, especially when he was skyping Erik - but he had never considered having sex with the backliner.

But now that the opportunity presented itself? Kevin really didn’t know why he never had.

And so Kevin nodded and followed Nicky to his bedroom.

Nicky wisely locked the door behind them. 

“Can’t believe I am getting it one with The Kevin Day, Son of Exy”

Kevin kissed him again. “Want me to pinch you?”

“No, no”, Nicky said. “Just keep doing that”

Kevin obliged. 

Nicky’s hands wandered to Kevin’s buttons again and this time Kevin didn’t stop him. 

“Dear Lord, your abs”, Nicky groaned, getting his hands on them. “How?”

“Well…”, Kevin started but Nicky shushed him with a kiss. “Please do both of us a favor and don’t talk to me about gym routines and diet plans”

“Alright”, Kevin replied. “What do you want me to do then?”

Nicky didn’t have to think long. “Fuck me”

“Get on the bed”, Kevin said and sent Nicky off with a kiss. 

Nicky immediately obeyed, scrambling onto the bed and pulling his shirt off over his head.

Kevin’s was still hanging of his shoulders so he took it off before climbing onto the bed with Nicky. Kevin leaned across Nicky, making sure he didn’t rest all his weight on him.

He pressed his lips to Nicky’s neck and Nicky moaned. Kevin could have guessed that Nicky wouldn’t be silent in bed, but he honestly didn’t mind. That moan went to his groin immediately and he kissed Nicky’s neck again just to hear it once more. He wedged one of his legs between Nicky’s and could immediately feel that the other man was definitely feeling just as excited as Kevin. 

Nicky was ready for me and reached for Kevin’s pants, quickly undoing them and working to get them off Kevin's legs. Kevin helped him by sitting up a bit and then they both wriggled Nicky’s pants off his legs as well. 

It took a minute because neither of them stopped touching the other, but finally they were both naked and Kevin was back to kissing Nicky into the bed. His mouth started moving downwards again and he kissed and sucked along Nicky’s neck, sliding two of his fingers into his mouth which Nicky started sucking on immediately.

Kevin sucked in a breath and felt heat pool in his stomach.

As soon as Nicky had gotten Kevin’s fingers nice and wet Kevin pulled them back out of his mouth and Nicky spread his legs without needing to be asked.

Kevin circled his index finger around Nicky’s hole once, twice and then slowly pushed in. Nicky’s breathing got quicker and Kevin used his other hand to rub soothing lines into Nicky’s side. 

“Just relax”, he hummed and Nicky did. He let out a breath and Kevin slowly pushed his fingers in, up to the second knuckle.

“Yes! More!”, Nicky moaned and Kevin was pretty sure he had found the sweet spot. He pressed into the same spot again and the resulting groan from Nicky made Kevin impossibly harder.

He added a second finger and started scissoring them. 

Nicky was coming apart below him and Kevin wondered when he had been fucked the last time.

Kevin hadn’t fucked anyone since Allison and his dick was keenly reminding him of that.

Kevin was ready and Nicky was right there with him, reaching into his bedside drawer and pulling out a condom and a half-empty bottle of lube, throwing both vaguely into Kevin’s direction.

Under any other circumstance Kevin would have pointed out how abysmal Nicky’s aim was but he was too busy putting the condom on and spreading lube across it.

Just the little bit of contact to his dick had him gasping and Kevin couldn’t wait to get into Nicky’s waiting hole.

Nicky spread his legs impossible farther apart and Kevin lodged himself between them, carefully guiding his dick into Nicky’s hole.

Nicky pressed himself into the bed, biting his lower lip to keep from moaning loud enough to wake his cousins as Kevin pressed into him.

Still, a moan escaped him when Kevin finally bottomed out and Kevin was panting already.

Nicky got his hands around the back of Kevin neck and pulled him in for another hard kiss and Kevin started moving, fucking into Nicky with long, hard thrusts.

When he hit Nicky’s prostate, it was only Kevin’s kisses that swallowed Nicky’s scream.

“Yes, yes, just like that”, Nicky groaned and Kevin made sure to hit that spot every single time. Nicky was turning into putty below him and Kevin could feel himself rushing towards that edge.

Nicky wedged his hand between them and got his hand on his cock, rubbing in time with Kevin’s thrusts.

“Come for me Nicky”, Kevin underlined the words with a particularly hard thrust that had them both gasping.

Heat rushed through Kevin and then he was coming.

Nicky was not far behind, spilling between their bellies.

+++

After they had caught their breath and cleaned up they were still lying side by side in Nicky’s bed. Kevin wasn’t quite ready to head to the couch and they both just liked having a warm body next to them, something they were both usually denied.

“So, can I ask you something?”, Nicky said looking up at the ceiling.

Kevin suppressed a chuckle.

“You just had my dick up your ass I think that warrants a question or two”

Even with permission, Nicky still seemed to consider the exact wording of his question for a bit.

“Okay, tell me to shut up if this is insensitive. But like … why didn’t you ever tell me you liked men? Like, I obviously know there’s a bunch of reasons why someone wouldn’t come out especially if you’re in the spotlight but it’s not like you would’ve had to expect a homophobic reaction from me”, Nicky said.

Kevin shrugged.

“In the Nest it just … didn’t matter. Like, obviously we all knew that presenting as anything but heterosexual to the public was not acceptable. But if a girl was hot and you wanted to fuck her? Nobody really cared. Same with a guy”

Kevin didn’t talk about how it was sometimes the only kind touch you ever experienced for months on end. 

“The other Ravens and the Mast- Coach Moryiama and Riko didn’t care who I slept with as long as it didn’t affect my performance on the court. So I never really thought about labels. I didn’t think about what it meant that I wanted Jean as much as I wanted Thea, because I knew I would never ever get to talk about it so I just didn’t.”

Kevin realized he had never actually talked to anyone about his sexuality. Nicky was probably the best person to talk with because if anyone could understand what that was like it was Nicky.

“With the Foxes I knew things were different but it just never came up, so I didn’t mention it. I don’t mind you knowing but I don’t want the public to.”

“I guess I get that”, Nicky said. “I won’t talk to anyone but Erik about what happened tonight”, he promised.

Kevin just nodded gratefully. It was common knowledge that Nicky could talk your ear off if he wanted to, but Kevin had also always been sure that Nicky could keep a secret.

“You really miss him, huh?”, Kevin asked. 

“More than anything”, Nicky replied without hesitation. “Like don’t me wrong this was fucking awesome, but nothing will ever compare to my husband”

“I’m happy you found him”, Kevin found himself saying. Nicky deserved to be happy. After everything his parents had put him through Kevin was glad he had found someone he could lean on, someone who helped him be the proudest he had ever been.

Kevin wondered if that was something he could have at some point.

His sexuality wasn’t something that gave him grief but he was a long way from Nicky’s level of pride. Nicky really had come far.

Nicky smiled at Kevin. “Thank you. It really was nice to get to be with you like this”

And Kevin knew for sure this wasn’t just about the sex.

He gave Nicky a small smile in return, before getting up.

“It really was”, he replied. “See you tomorrow”

“Good night Kevin”

Kevin gave Nicky a lazy wave and headed out to the couch.

  
  



	4. Dan & Matt

Kevin was sitting in one of the study rooms at PSU reading a history book.

It was one of the only quiet rooms on campus. Finals week had just concluded and there was just one more week of school before summer break would officially begin. The Foxes had been knocked out of championships and there was no official Exy practice, so currently Kevin’s days were wide open. Andrew tolerated Kevin practicing at night but that was it. 

Kevin wasn’t used to having nothing to do. At least being assistant coach had given his life some sort of structure but now there was nothing for him to do.

So Kevin was reading, not expecting anyone to disturb his peace and quiet.

That was when Dan walked in, a thick stack of paper in her hands.

“Oh”, she said when she spotted Kevin. “Hadn’t thought anyone would be in here”

“Me neither”, Kevin replied, slipping a finger in between the pages to keep his place.

“What are you doing here?”, he asked, eyeing the papers in her hand. “You can’t have anymore school work”

“No, this is the contract for our new striker”, she said. 

_ Neil Josten. _

After many files Kevin and Wymack had finally settled on recruiting Neil to the team. He was nowhere near good enough yet but he had so much raw potential that Kevin couldn’t wait to hone. Neil could be a star and Kevin wanted to be the one to get him there.

Dan sat down next to Kevin.

“Coach asked me to go over it. There used to be a flaw that allowed players to walk out whenever they wanted. They fixed that, but he just wants a second set of eyes on it, just in case”

“Probably a good idea”, Kevin said. “I remember how long the Raven contracts were, I’m sure they had a whole team of lawyers working on those”

Dan raised an eyebrow. “What was in there?”

“All sorts of things. Training and diet obviously. Confidentiality, Raven synchrony, just pursuing that one major all Ravens took, presenting straight to the public, stuff like that”

Kevin shrugged. He hadn’t even read the whole thing back then. He had been raised to be a champion and when he had finally been old enough to play on the team and the Master had handed him the contract Kevin had barely skimmed it before signing his name.

“ _Presenting_ straight?”, Dan asked.

Kevin just nodded.

“You’re not?”

“Heterosexual? No. I never really thought about labels a lot put I think bi would fit best”, Kevin shrugged like it isn’t a big deal even though it kind of is. After spending the night with Nicky he had thought about it a lot more. He had been with men and with women. It had just been common in the Nest, a warm body and a touch that wasn’t painful were far more important than who exactly was with you. 

But Kevin also knew it wasn’t just something that he had done in the Nest. Matt was as attractive to him as Allison or Dan were. So, yeah he hadn’t thought about labels before but he did think bi fit him best.

Dan smiled. “That’s cool Kevin. Me and Matt too, actually”

Kevin looked back up at her, surprised. 

“It’s nice to know we’re not the only ones”, Dan said. 

Then her features twisted into a grin. “It seems like most people on our team are either straight or gay. Aaron and Seth are straight”, Kevin didn’t correct her. “Renee and Nicky are gay. Matt and I talked about how if we ever wanted to have a threesome we would need to find someone outside of the team.”

It was obvious that she was joking, but Kevin answered seriously.

“Well, I don’t know about Andrew...”

“Yeah, no”, Dan just said. The mere idea of being with Andrew enough for her to pull a face.

“...but I’m pretty sure Allison isn’t straight” 

His gaydar wasn’t particularly advanced but he had seen her checking out Renee and some of the cheerleaders when she wasn’t currently attached to Seth.

“Well yes, but she’s like my sister”

Kevin nodded. “I get that”

He closed his book.

“Well, if you ever wanted to go through with your threesome, you know where to find me”

+++

And that’s how Kevin found himself in the girls dorm room on a Wednesday night.

Allison and Renee had both left campus already so there was no one to get into Dan, Matt und Kevin’s way.

It was obvious that Dan hadn’t expected anything to come from her brief mention of a possible threesome, but she seemed incredibly excited at the prospect of it actually happening.

Matt on the other hand, hadn’t quite gotten over the fact, that Kevin was bisexual and not only open to but actually looking forward to getting it on with two of his teammates.

“I’m sorry, it just doesn’t seem like something you would want to do”, he was saying.

Kevin could acknowledge that he sometimes - okay, most of the time - seemed like a person who only wanted to do one thing, which was to play Exy. He seemed that way because he was that way.

He replied. “What, did you think I was a virgin who only rubbed one out to Exy racquets?”

Matt didn’t say anything, but his guilty look was answer enough.

Kevin decided not to mention that he had actually jerked off to Matt more than once. Matt was by far the Foxes best player and his power and finesse on the court were right up Kevin’s alley.

Kevin said: “Look, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be. If you don’t want me to be here just say so”

“No, no”, Matt said. “Stay”

From her vantage point on the bed Dan said: “Matt?”

He turned to his girlfriend. “Kiss Kevin”

Matt turned back to Kevin and looked at him, question in his eyes.

Kevin rolled his eyes. “Fuck’s sake, Boyd”

He leaned forwards, grabbed the front of Matt’s shirt and kissed him. Matt was ever so slightly taller than Kevin so the striker had to lean up a bit.

The second Kevin’s lips touched Matt though, Matt’s apprehension was gone. He wrapped his strong arms around Kevin’s slender waist and took control of the kiss, his tongue seeking entrance into Kevin’s mouth.

Matt was a good kisser and Kevin mentally congratulated himself on his choice of jerk off material.

He moaned into Matt’s mouth and barely suppressed a disappointed whine when Matt removed his lips from Kevin’s.

“Get in here, baby”, Matt said to his girlfriend, who got up from the bed and kissed Matt gently. The love between them was obvious and Kevin enjoyed watching them.

He enjoyed it even more however, when Dan turned to him and kissed Kevin just as gently as she had kissed Matt.

She was just as good a kisser as her boyfriend and Kevin was sure they would be amazing in bed together.

He was excited to join them and his cock had gotten the message as well and started pressing against his jeans uncomfortably.

“So”, Dan said after another kiss on Matt’s lips. “Here’s the plan”

“You...”, she motioned to Kevin. “...fuck Matt”

Kevin was surprised to hear that, but nodded. 

“And I fuck you”, Dan said. This time she motioned to a purple piece of plastic on the bed that Kevin hadn’t previously noticed.

It was a dildo, connected to a harness that would no doubt go around Dan’s hips.

“Wait”, Kevin said. “You’re a top?”

It was Matt who answered. “We switch”

Kevin nodded. It made sense for the two of them. 

“You in?”, Dan asked.

“Definitely”

Kevin himself didn’t really mind positions much either, but it had been a while since he had bottomed.

“Just prep me properly”, he said to Dan.

“Don’t you worry”, she said.

Kevin wasn’t worried. He was ready.

Matt pulled him down on top of him onto the bed and started kissing him again. 

Kevin wasn’t used to his sexual partners being bigger than him but Matt’s large, strong body below his made him feel warm and protected. He wanted Matt’s hands, and Dan’s hands for that matter, all over his body, so he leaned back from Matt for a second and pulled off his shirt. Dan’s hands were on his back immediately and as Kevin leaned down to Matt’s lips once more she worked her fingers down to his lower back and pushed his jeans and boxers down.

With just a look between the couple Matt got the message from Dan to switch positions and lay Kevin down on the bed.

They worked together so smoothly, but Kevin didn’t feel like an intruder. They were a well-oiled machine and Kevin was a new addition integrated perfectly.

Matt reached for the lube, as Kevin pulled Dan onto the bed as well and, returning the favor, and took off her shirt.

Her smooth, dark skin was soft, her body lean and sexy. Kevin could help but press a kiss to her belly button where she stood above him.

Kevin felt absurdly grateful that they had allowed him to join.

The click of the bottle of lube snapping open got him out of his reverie. Matt was slicking up his fingers. Just like the rest of him they were large and Kevin knew he would feel even one.

“Let’s have you eat out Dan while I finger you open” Matt suggested and Kevin was immediately on board. 

He lay back down as Dan pulled down the rest of her clothes and threw her bra to the side for good measure.

Both men just stared at her for a second.

Dan was gorgeous. A strong body formed from hours on the gym and on the court, her small but perky breasts, her short hair that made her beautiful face stand out even more.

“Damn”, Kevin murmured and Matt just smirked. “Every day I wonder how I got this lucky”

“Oh shut up”, Dan just said but her smile showed that she was happy.

Remembering Matt’s suggestion Kevin said: “Make me”

It had been obvious from the start that Dan was not someone you bossed around in the bedroom but she sat on Kevin’s face pretty much immediately.

Kevin didn’t make her wait but started liking her clit carefully.

Dan was just starting to moan and pressing down onto Kevin’s tongue when Kevin felt one of Matt’s lubed fingers pressing against his hole.

Kevin tried his best to not tense up as Matt’s finger slipped into him and focused on the taste of Dan in his mouth and all the little noises she was making whenever he did something clever.

Matt was quick but thorough and a short while later he had three fingers up Kevin’s ass and was lazily fucking him with them.

Kevin had joined in to Dan’s moaning though most of the sounds he made were inaudible while he was still eating her out.

He could feel that she was getting close and apparently Matt had gotten the hint as well.

He started kissing along his girlfriend’s back and murmured low words of encouragement into her skin. “You look so good when you come, baby. Show Kevin how beautiful you look when you come”

She did come apart above Kevin just seconds later, her juices all over his face, her own face in ecstasy.

Kevin had to agree. She looked even more beautiful when she came.

Matt kept on kissing her back and Kevin was drawing lines over her torso with his fingers. When Dan had her breath back, she lifted herself off of Kevin’s face and knelt on the bed.

“You’re wearing way too many clothes, baby”, she told Matt, the only one of three who was still dressed.

Dan and Kevin got to remedying that situation, making quick work of Matt’s clothes until he was naked as well.

Kevin had seen Matt shirtless before but seeing all of him was a different experience. Unsurprisingly, Matt’s cock was proportionate to the rest of his large body and it was a bit of a shame if Kevin was honest, that Matt wouldn’t be doing any fucking tonight.

Then again, Kevin had never been pegged and he was curious.

Thea had suggested it in the Nest once but there had been no way to get any sex toys past the Master.

“Kevin, can you get him ready?”, Dan asked. She was still flushed from her recent orgasm, but her fingers were steady when she started buckling the harness around her hips.

Kevin took the lube from Matt who spread his legs obligingly. It certainly wasn’t Matt’s first time bottoming. He took Kevin’s fingers easy and the glassy, happy look in his eyes made it obvious how much he enjoyed this. 

When Matt was good and ready as well, he gave Kevin another quick kiss and watched as Dan settled in behind Kevin. In her kneeling position the dildo was lined up with his hole and Kevin could penetrate Matt who was lying on his back.

“Ready?”, she asked and Kevin nodded. “Yes. Put it in me”

She inched into him and Kevin could feel the familiar ache in his body. It had been some time since he’d been fucked and this felt different from an actual cock, but when the dildo hit his prostate he remembered just why he loved bottoming.

He really didn’t mind topping though either and when Dan had bottomed out he carefully started to work his own cock into Matt, after the latter had put a condom on him.

Matt took him without problem and Kevin couldn’t believe he was sandwiched between the two of them.

It felt so good already and neither of them was moving just yet.

When Matt said he was ready though, Kevin started moving his hips, going faster and harder with each thrust, Matt telling him to adjust just a bit until Kevin was hitting his sweet spot everytime.

They got into a rhythm and when Dan joined in too, Kevin almost collapsed on top of Matt. The combination of her fucking him and Matt’s body tightening around his dick was so, so good.

“I’m gonna come”, Kevin moaned. Dan reached around him and got her hands onto Matt’s cock. Her boyfriend was just as affected and when Dan added her clever fingers to the mix, Matt’s orgasm hit him like a freight train.

The sight of Matt coming apart below him pushed Kevin over the edge.

He screamed his pleasure into the room and this time, he did actually collapse on top of Matt.

+++

After their explosive orgasms neither of the men was able to speak for a while and Dan watched them with a happy glint in her eyes as she pulled the dildo out of Kevin and carefully undid the straps.

She lay down between the two of them who had spread out on separate sides of the bed when they had felt able to move once more.

Kevin and Matt shared a look and then Matt got his fingers on Dan’s pussy with Kevin sucked a nipple into his mouth.

Between the two of them it didn’t take long for her second orgasm of the night.

+++

“That was fun”, Kevin admitted a few minutes later.

He felt a bit sore but in the best way possible.

“Well, it was Dan’s idea”, Matt said and smiled at his girlfriend.

Kevin didn’t think about relationships in the way the other Foxes did but it was undeniable that Dan and Matt were perfect for one another.

Like when talking to Nicky about Erik, Kevin wondered if this was something he could ever have.

For now he knew that what he could have was this. Amazing sex with two of the best looking members of the Foxes.

It was fine that this was purely physical, Kevin thought. 

While Dan and Matt’s relationship was beautiful Kevin knew he didn’t need something like this in his life.

Still, when he fell asleep, curled up between the two of them, he thought that maybe, one day it might be nice to not only have someone he could have great sex with.

But for now, he was actually content, for the first time in a while.

He knew it couldn’t last. Riko was still out there and Kevin still needed Andrew to watch his every step to feel safe, but for now, for just one night, Kevin would enjoy what he had.

And what he had were two people who loved each other so much that they could hold on to him too. At least for this one night.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have, the first threesome :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments I've received it really means a lot to me.
> 
> As always I'd love to know what you think or just scream at me about Kevin!!


	5. Aaron

The  Binghamton Bearcats played a brutal game.

The game hadn’t even reached half time when several players had been given yellow cards. By the end of the game several Bearcats had been evicted and both Matt and Allison had come close as well.

Despite her helmet Dan had a nosebleed and after Kevin had scored the final point of the game - bringing the final score to 11 - 7, Foxes’ favor - a disgruntled backliner had slammed him into the plexiglass wall so hard that his entire side was burning with pain.

Kevin knew it wasn’t serious but he would still get it looked at. They couldn’t risk him getting injured this close to finals.

Abby was busy stemming Dan’s nose bleed but she wasn’t the only medical support the Foxes currently had.

Aaron’s insanely busy schedule as a pre-med student as well as the twice daily Exy practice had made it difficult to fit his obligatory internship in there as well.

While Aaron had no interest in going pro, he had an interest in sports medicine and had been shadowing Abby for the last few weeks.

He had already showered and was changed out, now in charge of looking at Kevin’s bruises.

“Shirt off”, Aaron said, his back to Kevin as he rummaged through Abby’s kit.

With clenched teeth Kevin pulled his sweaty jersey over his head, his side screaming at him.

He sat down on the exam table and Aaron came over with a tube of cream and a bag of ice in his hands. 

“Can I touch you?”, he asked.

Kevin wasn’t thrilled at the idea of hands on his bruises, which were pounding worse and worse.

“Just to make sure we don’t need to get you something more than ice”

It still didn't sound inviting but Kevin knew more than anyone that his body was his most important asset for his career and that this would need to happen.

“Go ahead”, he said and clenched his teeth once more. That fucking backliner.

Aaron’s fingers were cold but careful and Kevin fought against the pained noises he wanted to make.

“You know”, Aaron said, clearly trying to distract him from the pain. “You literally have textbook abs”

Confused, Kevin stared at him, pain momentarily forgotten: “What?”

“I’m just saying your abs literally look like the ones in my textbook, when I was studying muscle groups”

“Thank you?”, Kevin said, slightly confused. 

Aaron had never paid him much mind, much less a compliment and this was strange, but not necessarily something bad.

“It’s impressive”, Aaron said. 

On the other side of the room Abby helped Dan up. “I’m going to bring her to the car, you good with Kevin?”

“Yes, go ahead, it’s just a bruise”

Dan and Abby left and Aaron picked up the bruise cream and started rubbing it into Kevin’s skin. It felt good.

“You’re really good at this”, Kevin said, belatedly realizing it sounded like he complimented Aaron on how he’s rubbing cream into Kevin’s side and not his medical expertise.

“Well, you are a  _ model  _ patient”

Kevin chuckled. 

Aaron’s fingers finished rubbing in the last of the cream and just momentarily lingered on Kevin’s abs.

“It’s okay to touch”, Kevin murmured, because Aaron’s fingers really do feel nice.

“We really shouldn’t”, Aaron said but doesn’t remove his hand from Kevin’s skin. 

“You’re a man, you’re hurt, Abby could be back any minute”

Kevin shrugged. “We don’t have to. This has always been just a way for me to blow off steam and dull the pain. I won’t tell anyone. I never have”

Aaron dragged his eyes from Kevin’s stomach to his eyes. 

“You sure?”, he said. Kevin nods. “Yes”

Aaron’s clever hands quickly pulled down Kevin’s shorts and underwear. They were bundled around his legs, caught on his leg armor. 

It was obvious where this was going to go and also clear that this would be quick.

Aaron maintained that he was straight but he was definitely somewhat curious Kevin thought.

He couldn’t really blame him though if he wanted to do this fast. If this got back to Nicky they would never hear the end of it.

When it actually came to closing his hand around Kevin’s dick Aaron hesitated only for a short second, then he got to it.

Kevin could tell that Aaron had never done this before but guys usually knew what they liked and could use that knowledge on someone else.

Aaron started slow, his fingers steady and careful like they had been during the examination.

When Kevin started to get hard Aaron seemed to take it as an encouragement and started to go faster.

Kevin started moaning. “Just like that, Aaaron”

Kevin definitely liked Aaron’s hands, enjoying the feel of them on his skin and the sensations Aaron was wringing from him.

“Aaron I’m gonna -”, Kevin cut himself off with a guttural moan but Aaron had caught his meaning and removed his hands just in time for Kevin to come all over his stomach but not Aaron's fingers.

Aaron handed him a tissue and Kevin cleaned up and pulled up his shorts. He needed a shower for two reasons now.

“You really are good at this”, Kevin said. “Want me to take care of you too?”

Aaron shook his head.

“This was … interesting.”, he said. “But I don’t think it’s for me.”

“That’s cool”, Kevin said. It made sense that Aaaron’s scientific mind had at least wanted to test the assumption of his sexuality before being certain it was a fact. 

Aaron smiled. Kevin smiled back and when they both left the stadium neither one ever mentioned it again. And that was fine.


	6. Neil & Andrew

Sex had never been anything more than release and fun to Kevin.

It didn’t mean anything. It was like hunger or thirst - something his body needed.

At least Kevin had always thought so.

As Neil carefully kissed him, his lips neither demanding nor rough like they had all the time in the world, Kevin realized how mich more sex could be.

“Yes or No?”, Andrew asked and Kevin said “yes” without needing to think about it.

It hadn’t been easy at first, making a relationship between the three of them work even after they realized that they all wanted this.

All of them were strong-willed and fights still happened because they couldn’t or wouldn’t agree.

They always managed to deal with it though, some way or another.

While it had been difficult to make the relationship part of the relationship work, the sex part was on a completely different level.

Andrew’s relationship with sex was understandibly complicated and Neil had his triggers as well. 

Kevin was used to asking consent but it still took trial and error for all three of them to be comfortable together in bed.

Right now however, all of them were relaxed. After Kevin’s “yes” Andrew started to work off his shirt.

Kevin helped without needing to be asked. The height difference made it necessary when they were all standing up like right now.

Neil was already shirtless, his bands discarded on the floor as well. It was a display of trust that he would expose his scars to them so freely and every single time it happened Kevin was rushed with a feeling of gratitude. The amount of trust both of his partners showed Kevin was so very special to him and at times he wasn’t sure if he deserved it. So he worked towards earning it with everything he had every single day.

Because he desperately wanted this. Wanted them to be with him so openly. Wanted them to be with him.

When they all moved towards the bed after having removed all of Neil’s and Kevin’s clothes and all but Andrew’s bands and boxers Kevin was once again struck with how different this was from his previous sexual experiences.

This wasn’t about sex, about release, about fun. This was about wanting to be close to the men he loved in any way they would allow.

Kevin was kissing Neil - a little harder than before because despite everything he was starting to feel the excitement and arousal - and Neil was running his hands over Kevin’s broad back.

Meanwhile, Andrew had picked up the lube and looked at Kevin, intent clear in his eyes. “Yes or No?”

“Yes, Andrew, always yes”

Before Andrew could follow through though, Kevin sat up from where he was kissing Neil and - after Andrew had nodded - pressed their lips together. 

Not for the first time those three little words popped up in his head and he swallowed them down. Kevin knew how he felt about the two men currently in his bed but he also knew that this was a conversation for a different time.

So instead he put everything he felt into the kiss and then allowed Andrew to start opening him up, his lips once again on Neil’s.

He gasped against them when Andrew pushed a finger into him. 

“Kevin”, Andrew said and Kevin hummed in response. Neil shivered below him.

“Suck Neil, but don’t let him come yet”

Kevin didn’t even need to ask. “Yes, Kevin, want you to”, Neil groaned.

With a final kiss on Neil’s lips Kevin carefully kissed his way down Neil’s torso, running his lips over his many scars with such tenderness that Neil shivered below him once more. His fingers found their way into Kevin’s dark hair, not pulling but certainly urging him to get on with it. “Kevin, need you on me”, he said, his voice breathless.

Both of them had perfected the art of begging without ever using the word “please”. It was a word never uttered when Andrew was anywhere close.

Kevin couldn’t resist Neil and closed his lips around the crown of Neil’s hard dick, sucking carefully, taking him deeper and deeper. Whenever Andrew added another finger or hit Kevin’s prostate, Kevin moaned around Neil’s cock, which just made Neil harder.

His taste was on Kevin’s tongue and Kevin felt so, so good.

Andrew’s fingers in him, Neil below him and he just felt safe, protected. Cared for. Loved.

“Andrew”, Kevin said his name and even to him it sounded like begging. “Fuck me”

Andrew smirked, just a little bit. “Oh, Kevin, I’m not going to do all the work. Why do you think I had you get Neil all wet and ready for you?”

Oh, Andrew had thought this through. Andrew, apathetic Andrew, who said he didn’t need anything, knew exactly what he wanted tonight. 

Another wave of arousal rushed through Kevin and he knelt up, his legs shaking just a little.

Neil was a mess already but when he heard what Andrew had planned he immediately nodded vigorously. Kevin, desperate to finally have something in him, feeling empty without Andrew’s fingers carefully sunk down onto Neil.

Andrew’s prepping and Neil’s cock slick with spit, made the process easy. It felt amazing, having Neil in him and from the glassy look in Neil’s eyes Kevin was not the only one overwhelmed with pleasure.

Kevin felt Andrew press himself against Kevin’s back and Kevin could have cried from joy.

Both his partners were there in close contact and Kevin felt so so loved. He would have never been able to even imagine that sex could feel this good. 

He started moving on Neil and Neil’s moans turned to screams, especially when Andrew’s fingers entered him. 

Kevin knew one touch to his cock would have him coming all over Neil’s chest but he held himself back until Andrew was finally settled in Neil.

Neil looked completely blissed out and Kevin knew it was a matter of minutes, if not seconds.

“Andrew, touch me, oh my god, touch me”, Kevin begged.

Andrew did. Those clever fingers closed around Kevin’s dick. Kevin could feel him thrusting into Neil and could feel Neil inside him. 

“Yes, Kevin, come for us”, Neil said, barely intelligible. Kevin did.

He screamed as his orgasm shot through him, clutched at Neil’s chest and arched his back against Andrew.

He felt so good. He felt so vulnerable but also knew he couldn’t be safer.

Kevin’s orgasm triggered Neil’s and after a few thrusts Andrew followed. 

“Neil, you okay?”, Kevin asked and Neil just nodded, blissed out and happy.

Andrew pressed a kiss to Kevin’s shoulder before getting up.

Kevin wished he would stay and just cuddle with them for a minute but Andrew always cleaned up immediately after. Kevin had learned to live with it.

It was a small price to pay.

Kevin had just curled around a boneless Neil when Andrew returned from the bathroom, a wet washcloth in his hand. He carefully cleaned up Neil and then Kevin as well, before dropping the cloth to the floor.

And then to Kevin’s astonishment and immense gratitude he lay down behind Kevin. Once again Kevin was in between his two lovers.

And this time, he allowed himself to cry in happiness.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter!!!  
> I can't believe it's almost over.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this one :)  
> I also hope you're all staying safe and healthy *virtual hugs*


	7. Renee

It was comfortably silent in Kevin’s dorm room. Neil and Andrew had gone up to the roof to smoke. With surprise Kevin had noted that he wasn’t jealous that he wasn’t with them. While they were mostly together all three of them, each of them had their spots to be with just one other person - Andrew would never understand Neil’s and Kevin’s obsession with the court, but he also let them spend their alone time there for example.

Mostly, Kevin was glad that he could read for his class in peace. 

He was engrossed in his textbook, when there was a quiet knock on his door. 

Renee greeted him with a smile.

“Kevin, would you mind if I study here for a while? Dan and Allison have Nicky and Matt over and they’re watching and trash talking some reality TV and I really need to finish this paper” she asked.

Kevin had never been one who could say no to Renee and he definitely could offer her some silence.

“Sure”, he said. “Make yourself comfortable.” __

They both got to work on their respective work and Kevin found he really didn’t mind having Renee here. He had always noted her calming presence but right now it was downright nice, especially where he was used to loud dorms.

After about an hour he got up to get some coffee.

Renee looked up from her laptop.

“Kevin, can I just say that I’m very happy for you that you found Neil und Andrew”, she said kindly.

Kevin couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you Renee. I’m happy for you and Allison as well.”

“Thank you”, she said. “You should know that Ali told me about the two of you.”

“Oh, it wasn’t like that”

“I know”, Renee said. “And it’s totally fine. Jean has told me a lot about the Nest and he explained how differently the Ravens view sex.”

“It’s different for me now”, Kevin said because he felt he could trust Renee. “With Neil and Andrew it really means something to me”

“Jean told me that’s how he feels about Jeremy too”, Renee said. Kevin smiled. He’s truly happy they found each other. After all he went through in the Nest, Jean deserved someone like Jeremy.

“Just out of curiosity though”, she said when Kevin finally continued on to the kitchen for his coffee. “Out of everyone on the team - who did you like most?”

Kevin almost tripped in shock.

“W-what?”

“Come on, we both know you weren’t just with Allison and your boyfriends”

Kevin had no idea how she figured it out. 

“Honestly?”, he finally said because he just wanted this conversation to be over. “None of them will ever compare to Exy”

Renee laughed and Kevin smiled.

He was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it people! The final chapter :)  
> I really hope you enjoyed coming along on this journey!
> 
> I wanted Renee to have her own chapter, I do however think she is very much a lesbian so I hope this conclusion is fine with you all :)
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading and especially thank you to everyone who left kudos or a comment!


End file.
